


Women's Work

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Female Character of Color, Gen, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Celebrating some of Stargate's women - SGA with a tiny bit of SG1, as Vala crashed the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2014 SGA Reversebang. Blended digital art.  
> Spemhabemus has written a wonderful Kate-centric story for the art, yay! It's also called Women's Work and it's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1667507).

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/423596/423596_original.jpg)

click through for the full-sized art

 


End file.
